Your Dream Come True
by shirt
Summary: Someone gets a little lucky with the Twilight characters.


Cheryl Latvala stared closely at her computer screen, watching as the leaked clip of _Twilight_ played. She was absolutely immersed, her dark round eyes with its hint of gray, were locked to the monitor so intensely that she hadn't heard the quiet clicking sounds.

The sounds were blood-curling, for a lack of better words, like pointy long fingernails knocking against each other. Which they happened to be. The foreboding noises increased in tempo and volume, until Cheryl whipped her head of thick, straight dark brown hair towards the sound.

She had just gotten up to the part in the movie where James, a nomadic vampire with evil intentions, had tricked Bella into the dark ballet studio, so the fear starting in her stomach was starting to build up.

"Who's there?" Cheryl called out in a shaky voice, her hands itching to do something to change the situation.

"Just me," A soft, velvet voice spoke, and Cheryl automatically leaned her head towards the voice, where the clicking sounds had just been, her bedroom window. "Can I come in?"

Cheryl, linking the voice to the fictional character of Edward Cullen in the _Twilight_ movie, dazedly moved to open the window before she was beat by a girl with curly brown hair and pale skin.

"Yo. Bella, what?" Cheryl had resorted to using her 'cool' talk to cover up shock or confusion lately. "That was _so_ totally my job."

The girl, who Cheryl labeled as Bella Swan, pulled up the window, and who could only be Edward Cullen himself stepped in.

**Cheryl's POV**

I started hyperventilating, and from what I had read in the _Twilight_ book and watched in its movie, Bella was doing so as well.

_Wait a second_, I started backtracking. _Why is Bella even in my room? Wait, forget about that for now—I have to pause the _Twilight_ clip or I'll have to find my way back to that certain scene again._

I looked over to my poorly-treated computer and paused the clip before looking back towards Edward and Bella, who, in my dimly-lit bedroom, were both staring at me.

"_Who_ are you?" Edward snarled at me, his eyes darking and his nostrils flaring.

_Whoa, so totally not how I wanted to meet the lovely vampire who was constantly in my dreams._ I thought with a frown, backing back a bit.

"I'm, er, Evangeline . . . Norton." I stumbled on my words, hoping that Edward wouldn't catch it, or hoping that he couldn't read my mind. _Hey, it doesn't hurt borrowing my friend's name. It always sounded like a pretty name that I wouldn't mind having._

Edward's face scrunched up in an unreadable facial expression, "Evangeline, I can read your mind. At least short fragments of it between the shouting in your head. How do you even know about this?"

_ME? My efforts in blocking out my thoughts to Edward were actually half-successful? Go Cheryl . . . Evangeline!_ I felt like jumping up and high-fiving someone like I was so used to, so I did.

My hand was so close to meeting Bella's before another pale hand quickly grasped my wrist in a painful hold. _Well, what do you know, it's Edward._

"Oh, come on, Edward, she wasn't going to hurt me or something." Bella smiled reassuringly at Edward, and he let go of my wrist. The more I looked at them, the more I felt like Jacob Black or some other seemingly annoying character. I didn't want my first encounter with the _Twilight_ characters to be this way.

"Uh, okay, I'm sorry. _So_ sorry. Really, I am. I usually get some sugar-high or something of that sort when I first meet someone particularly famous or important, like you vampires, and then I get a bit too much. I'm sorry if I seemed annoying, but really, that's not how I wanted this to be. Please forgive me. Or something. Seriously, I honestly didn't want to get all up in your personal space . . . es like that. Not everyone in my family is crazy like this, I promise. Would you like to meet them? Wait, that's a bad idea. Never mind. Yeah, I'm really sorry about doing that to you guys, especially Bella . . . or Edward, too." Along my speech, I had inched closer to Edward Cullen, and now was only about two feet away.

Both Bella and Edward were staring at me again, incredulously, and were making me feel rather self-conscious as I did at times.

"Oh, just knock her out. I think she's gone berserk." A high voice like that of bells declared before a cold hard hand slapped me precisely on my cheek in a whipping motion, causing me to stumble back a few steps and land on my bottom.

Now, I stared back at a whole family of the Cullens, Bella included. I had no idea where they had come from, and why they were in my room.

"Told you it would work." The soprano voice said again, and I realized it was Alice's.

I suppose it did, as I didn't have that enthusiasm in me anymore. I felt a sort of sadness from the absence of that barrier and shield. It was the only way I had known to meet others, and now, I didn't have it.

"So, can we start over?" Bella supplied, walking over and lending me a hand to get up, wearing a smile that I couldn't read on her lips. "What's your name? And why did you call us vampires?"


End file.
